Imperfect Match: Escapes and Recklessness
by Writer-Dramaqueen
Summary: Damon & Bella meet.Elena is trying to escape Stefan. Stefan is trying to escape Damon. Bella is trying to escape her heartbreak. Bella joins the Volturi after fighting with Damon. What happpens when a terrible secret about her family is revealed?
1. Prologue

**I just couldn't get this story out of my head and I knew it had to go out somewhere. SO here it is. Please review!**

_**This story is dedicated to Animefreak who introduced me to the Vampire Diaries series**_

**Summary:** Elena goes to Forks. Stefan is there to know her better. Damon is there to make Stefan miserable.

Bella and Damon get close. But can someone without humanity form a relationship with a human?

_**NOTE: EXPECT LOADS OF MAKE-UPS AND BREAK-UPS BETWEEN BELLA AND DAMON. AND THIS STORY IS A PART OF A SERIES!**_

**Prologue**

I was on the ground, curled in a ball. I had ran out of the house, earlier on, after waking up from a nightmare, or so I thought. Reality was just as bad as a nightmare, if not worse.

I stayed on the ground for a long time. I wasn't sure how long though. I just knew that it was now very late at night. Edward was gone.

I buried my head in my hands and began to cry.

A rustling in the bushes near me, made me look up.

There was a guy in front of me. He had black hair and black eyes. He was dressed in all black as well. He was good-looking. Very good looking.

He approached me slowly and crouched down cautiously in front of me, about three feet away.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

I shook my head. "He's gone," I whispered.

The stranger stiffened at my words. He studied me for a moment.

"I'll get you help," he promised.

He backed away and suddenly disappeared. I continued crying.

A few minutes later, there was another rustling sound.

It was another guy. A small part of my brain registered that guys shouldn't be in forests at night.

Without saying anything, he bent down and scooped me up. He began walking. I had no idea where we were going and, honestly, I didn't care.

**Next chapter is coming up!REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter. I'm about to write exams so I don't know when the next update will be!**

**Chapter 1**

I woke up the next morning, confused. I was in bed. Charlie was gone. There was a note on the kitchen counter.

_Bella, I had to leave early. Sorry. There's been three animal attacks._

_Some guy brought you from the forest. You and I need to talk this out!_

I reread the note. Who had brought me home and why? Why was he in the woods anyway?

I drove slowly to school. I was late but it didn't bother me. Nothing bothered me anymore.

As I parked my car, I noticed that there were still students mulling about.

I approached Angela and Ben.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Bella," they greeted me.

"What's going on?" I asked, gesturing to the crowd.

"There's a new guy in school."

"Oh."

I didn't care about the new guy.

"Are you okay?" Angela asked me delicately.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were missing last night! Some dude found you in the woods," Ben replied.

Angela glared at him. Thankfully the bell rang, so I didn't have to answer.

"It's him!" Came a chorus around the school.

I paused and scanned the school. I found the object of everyone's attention. It was a guy, the same guy who had found me last night.

I stared at him as he passed me. He looked at me puzzled but smiled and continued walking.

"Elena, hi"

I turned around. Elena Gilbert had recently moved to Forks, after the death of her parents. She and her aunt, Jenna had moved in next door. Charlie seemed to like them, almost as much as he had liked the Cullens. I winced inwardly at the name.

"Hey, is that Stefan?" She asked, walking with Angela and me to class.

"What?" Angela responded.

"That guy. I know him. He's from Mystic Falls."

"He's the guy that found me last night," I said softly.

Angela looked at me before turning to Elena. "I need to get something from my locker. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah, sure."

I knew that Angela was trying very subtly to give me space. I didn't want space. I wanted Edward.

It turned out that Elena was right. The new guy was Stefan Salvatore. He had transferred from Mystic Falls. I could see by the way she spoke of him, that she liked him.

At lunch, we entered the cafeteria.

We got our lunches and took our seats.

"Where's your boyfriend, Elena?" Lauren sneered as we sat down.

"Stefan's not my boyfriend," Elena replied icily.

I couldn't help but scan the cafeteria. Where was Stefan Salvatore?

Then I found him outside. He was talking to a guy. It looked like they were arguing.

"Isn't that him?" I whispered to Elena.

She looked up. "Yeah."

"Who's the guy with him?" Asked Angela.

"Damon, his brother."

I looked at Damon. There was something vaguely familiar about him.

"Eyeing the newbie, Bella?" Jessica asked, sitting down.

"Which one?" Lauren answered for me.

"I'd say Stefan but Elena has reservations on him," Jessica said, laughing.

"Then take Damon," Elena replied coldly.

She got up and walked away.

"Nice going, guys," I said, getting up to go find Elena.

I walked out of the cafeteria, looking for Elena.

"Hello, there," said a familiar voice from behind me.

I spun around. Damon was standing there with a smirk.

"Um... Hi. Can I help you with something?"

He looked surprised. "No. I actually wanted thanks for last night."

I looked at him blankly. And then I remembered.

"You were the guy last night. The first guy."

"First guy? How many guys were there?" He asked with a chuckle. "I take it that my brother returned you home in a good condition. He always listens to me," Damon smiled.

"Well, that's great. Now I'm sorry but I really have to go."

"Stay," he ordered in a soft tone.

His eyes focused on me and for a minute I almost forgot about Elena.

"No. I need to find Elena."

Damon looked surprised. "Ah. Gilbert is here. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its no wonder Stefan left."

Damon looked all around him then bent forward. "He's stalking her because she looks like Katherine," he whispered in a conspiratorial tone.

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"And you shouldn't."

"Can I please go?" I asked, annoyed.

"You've got a temper, just like Elena," he said, shaking his head. "She's in the bathroom, by the way. You might want to leave her alone. By the way, do you have any vervain on you?"

"Any what?"

"I take that as a negative. Well, then. I will see you in class." He nodded his head at me and, just like last night, disappeared.

The bell rang for Biology. I made my way over to the lab. The class was empty...except for one student.

Damon Salvatore.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Um...learning? Isn't that what school is for?"

"But...you don't..."

"Attend this school? I'm a new student. I came in late so I didn't get such a warm welcome as my brother did. I'm not punctual like him," he explained.

I sat down next to him.

"Ah, so you're my lab partner?"

"Unfortunately," I muttered through gritted teeth.

He smiled at me. "Care to show me around school later?"

"No."

"Care to show me around school now?"

"No."

"Around town?"

"No."

"A movie?"

"Care to shut up?"

"But I don't know this place."

"Get someone else to show you around."

Mr. Banner started class then. I sighed, grateful for the silence.

"Please," he whispered.

"You don't ever give up, do you?"

"No."

"Exactly."

"What?"

"That's your answer."

"Don't be a meanie."

"Stop being a pest."

This continued for the rest of the class. Damon would annoy me and I'd insult him. Unfortunately for me, he was also in my American History class. Elena was nowhere to be seen. Damon took her place next to me.

"Elena's gone home," he said to me.

"How do you know?"

"Lucky guess. And I may have seen Stefan leave with her."

"So I'm stuck with you."

"Yep."

Luck was not with me as Damon and I were paired for a project. We had to do a report on any town's history.

"I have a great idea," Damon said as we left the class.

"Does it involve you and I going out?" I asked sarcastically.

He made a face. "Sadly, no. However that can be arranged."

"No thanks. So what is your great idea?"

"A report on vampires."

**Reviews get you previews! The next chapter is already written but I don't know when I'll updated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I am glad you guys seem to like my story!**

**Ok. I have no idea how far Mystic Falls is from Forks but lets pretend that it is within driving distance. I hate playing the pretend game but this is sort of necessary for the story. Sorry!**

**Chapter 2**

I stared at Damon in disbelief. Was he crazy?

"Vampires?" I repeated.

"Sure!" Why not?"

The better question to ask is 'why?'

"Which town do you know of has vampires in its history?" I questioned.

"Mystic Falls."

"What?"

That was impossible. If there were vampires in Mystic Falls, people couldn't have known. The Volturi would have gotten involved, right?

I pushed away all thoughts of Edward and the night that he had told me about the Volturi.

"During the civil war, vampires were found in the town. They were hunted down and killed," Damon explained.

"Really?"

It sounded interesting, if it were true that is.

"Yeah. You can get a journal from one of the founding families and it'll be there. The vampires were burned in Fells Church," Damon said sadly.

"That's terrible!"

Damon looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Terrible? You don't think that the vampires deserved it?"

"No. I mean, they drink blood but they'll not all bad. I mean, vampires can drink animal blood," I pointed out.

Damon smiled. "Have you been talking to my brother?"

"No. Why?"

Damon's odd questions always confused me.

"He has the exact same view on the topic."

"Well, they can!"

"How do you know that? Have YOU met a vampire?"

I blushed and looked away, shaking my head. I just wanted to forget about my time with the Cullens.

"Ah. So you have. How did you two meet?"

Why did I have to be such a terrible liar?

"How can we get the journals?" I asked.

"Why are you avoiding the question?"

"I'm not," I replied defensively.

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever."

I looked away, hoping he would just drop the topic.

"Come on. I want to know. Who was the vampire? And don't tell me there's no such thing as vampires."

I looked at him, really looked at him. He was good-looking. In fact he could rival even Edward. And that is saying something.

Something was beginning to occur to me. Several something's, in fact.

"What were you doing in the forest?" I asked him.

"Don't answer my question with another question!"

The bell rang and the class emptied out.

I smiled at him as an idea began to form in my head. "I've got to go. I have some stuff to do for the project."

"I'll help you."

I hesitated. "Ok. Fine."

"Great. I'll pick you up at seven."

"No. You can drop by my place at about six or so."

"You are incredibly rude," he said to me.

"You are annoyingly persistent."

"Thanks," he flashed a smile at me before walking away.

I got into my truck and drove out of the school parking lot. I was going to visit Mystic Falls.

Mystic Falls was a small town. It reminded me a lot of Forks. I drove into a parking lot and got out of my truck.

I was outside a bar/grill.

"Are you lost?" enquired a smiling blonde girl.

"Um, sort of."

"I'm Caroline," she said, extending her hand to me.

I took it. "Bella."

"So, are you looking for someone?" she tilted her head to the side, revealing what seemed to be a bite mark on her neck.

"How did you get that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I dated this guy, Damon, and that was when this happened. I had blackouts and stuff."

I wasn't expecting so many details but then I realised what she said. "Damon? As in Damon Salvatore?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"So what brings you to Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked me, brightly.

"I'm looking for journals, from the founders. It's for a project."

"I can help you. Where are you from?"

"Forks."

"Really? I have a friend there. You might know her. Her name is Elena."

"Yeah, she's a friend of mine too."

"Well, let's go. We have to do your project. It's getting dark. We should start soon."

My cellphone beeped. It was a message from Damon.

_I look forward to our date! See you soon. Damon_

"Actually," I looked up at Caroline, "there's been a change of plans. I have to go."

"Oh. Well, bye. It was nice meeting you."

"Same here. Hopefully I will be back."

I smiled at her and got into my car.

As I drove back to Forks, I tried to sort out my thoughts. Damon had bit that girl, he knew about vampires, he was in the forest last night and he was good-looking.

Apart from the last two, everything else pointed to the possibility that he was a vampire. Maybe his type of vampire was different from the type that I had met- I was not going to think of them.

But then, wouldn't that mean Stefan was a vampire too? Did Elena know? She should, since she and Stefan seemed close.

I drove into our driveway and walked inside.

"Bella?" called a familiar voice.

"Elena?"

What was she doing here? She ran to me and threw her arms around me. "I was so worried. Where were you?"

"I went out to run an errand. Why?"

"I thought something had happened to you," she said, finally letting go of me.

"I'm fine. Why would you think that?"

"I saw you talking to Damon in Bio. You should stay away from him, Bella. He's dangerous."

Dangerous... That's what Edward had said about himself.

"Elena," I took a deep breath. I had to know the truth. "Are the Salvatore brothers vampires?"

She looked taken aback. "Why would you think that?"

"Damon is being weird," I sighed and quickly explained his idea for our project and my trip to Mystic Falls.

"That doesn't mean that they are vampires," she said softly.

"Elena, please. Just tell me. I've met vampires before."

"You have?" She looked surprised.

"Yeah, it's a really long story."

She hesiated and then nodded. "Yes, Stefan and Damon are vampires."

**And here I thought that they were both just good-looking guys with a fondness for the forest of Forks. **

**Review! **

**Ten reviews before an update? Please?**

**The next chapter still needs to be written but I would like loads of reviews. Especially since I'm struggling to learn on my own, while the teachers are on strike and exams are in 6 days!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok. So theres school on Monday so I won't be updating until... Well, I don't know. We're probably not having vacation so it'll be hard to tell, and since we missed out on so much of work, they'll be shoving extra work down our throat.**

**Anyway, heres the next chapter:**

**Chapter 3**

"Wow," was all I could say.

I mean, I had thought as much but hearing it confirmed just made it different.

"I had left Mystic Falls to get away from Stefan. He just told me about him and Damon being vampires. I couldn't handle it so I left. I told Aunt Jenna that I needed a change of scenery and so we came here. Stefan came as well. He had been trying to get over me, or so he says."

"There's nothing wrong with him being a vampire," I said, mildly offended.

"Excuse me?"

"The guy I dated before..." I paused.

"The one who broke your heart?" she asked.

I winced but nodded, "Yeah. He was a vampire."

"He left you. In the forest, Bella."

"Yes, but there was nothing wrong with him. He was perfect in every single way," a sob escaped me.

"Bella..."

"I'm fine," I said firmly.

A knock on the door interuptted our heart-to-heart.

"I'll get it," Elena said to me.

I heard her open the door. "_What_ are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I was invited over. I wasn't invited in, though. Perhaps, _you _could rectify that mistake."

I'd recognise that voice anyway. I walked to the door.

"Hello, Bella," greeted Damon.

"Hi."

"He needs to be invited in," Elena said with a sigh.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a vampire thing," she replied.

"She knows?"

"I paid a visit to the glorious Mystic Falls. I ran into your girlfriend, Caroline."

His smirk grew when I mentioned Caroline.

"The marks on her neck are pretty bad. Don't you know that it's not nice to play with your food?"

"Don't encourage him," Elena said to me.

Out of nowhere, Stefan appeared. "What are you doing?" he asked Damon.

"Bells invited me over."

"Don't call me 'Bells'"

"Can I please come in?"

"Come in," I said hesistantly.

"Thank you," he said, entering the house.

Stefan stayed outside.

"You can come in too," I said to him.

He glanced quickly at Elena. "It's fine."

"No, you should come in. I don't like Bella being alone with Damon," Elena said with a shudder.

"Oh, please. Unlike Stefan,_ I _wouldn't harm a fly."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," Stefan replied.

"My darling brother drinks animal blood," Damon explained to me.

It was then that it hit me, really hit me. Damon drank human blood. I was in the house with a vampire that drank human blood.

I shuddered.

"Aw, come on. I won't hurt you. You're fun," Damon said, grinning widely at me.

"I bet Caroline was too,"I retorted icily.

"You've got spunk. I like that."

I rolled my eyes. Damon seemed to bring out a completely different side of me.

"Let's just get past the vamp intro. Bella, you said you knew a vampire," Elena said.

"Yeah."

"I knew it," Damon smiled triumphantly.

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the torture.

An hour later, every secret we had was out in the open. They told me about Katherine, a vampire they had fallen in love with. I told them about Edward and his type of vampire.

Damon found this hilarious.

"Seriously? He sparkles? What is he, Peter Pan?"

Elena and Stefan both shot him a dirty look. They clearly saw how it hurt me to talk about Edward.

The front door unlocked and I heard Charlie calling. "Bells?"

"In here, dad."

He walked to the lounge and stopped dead. "I didn't realise we had visitors."

"Um...yeah..."

Elena jumped to my rescue. "This is Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Stefan is an old friend from Mystic Falls. He's new here."

Damon scowled, clearly unhappy about being excluded in the 'friend' bit.

"Well, any friend of Elena's is welcome here anytime," Charlie said.

He was probably relieved that I was acting like a normal person again.

"Thank you, sir," Stefan and Damon said together.

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Dad, I didn't cook tonight."

I was trying to get him to leave us alone.

"I'll call for a pizza," he replied, catching my hint.

I grinned at him. "Thanks."

He looked at me, surprised. Oh, right. I hadn't been smiling either.

I turned back to the others. "It's late. You guys should be getting home."

Damon smiled at me. "Don't worry, Bella. Nothing out there can get me."

"And it's a pity," Elena retorted.

"Damon, let's go," Stefan spoke softly.

"Yes, please. Leave," Elena said to Damon rudely.

He sighed and followed Stefan to the door.

"See you tomorrow," he called over his shoulder to me.

Elena stopped at the door and hugged me. "You'll be okay?"

I knew what she was referring to. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

I wasn't sure if I was trying to convince her or myself.

The next day was Saturday. Jessica called and suggested we go for a movie.

I was bored so I agreed. We watched some movie about zombies. I didn't pay much attention to the movie.

Last night's discussions had brought Edward's memories to the front of my mind and I found myself feeling lost again. It was with a shock that I realised that I reminded myself of the zombie in the movie.

I shuddered and tried to zone out for the rest of the movie.

We were walking to a restaurant when I noticed a gang of guys. They were all on motorcycles. But that was not what caught my attention. One of the guys looked like the guy from Port Angeles, the one that had been chasing me.

I stopped walking and stared. Edward had saved me before. Would he do it again?

The obvious answer was no. But I wasn't going to let it go. I took a step towards the gang.

"Bella!" growled a familar velvetly voice.

I gasped.

"What are you doing?" Jessica demanded.

"I thought I knew that guy."

"Well, let's go. It's getting late."

"I'll catch up with you."

I took another step towards the guys.

"Bella, don't!" he sounded furious.

I quicken my step to the guys.

"Hey, there," said one of the guys.

I frowned. I didn't know him. He wasn't who I was looking for.

"Hi," I said glumly. "I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."

He smiled at me. "I'll be whoever you want me to be. Need a ride?"

I was about to refuse but then I realised that I had made a promise. I said that I wouldn't be reckless. And he said it would be as if he never existed. He lied! I thought about him every single day, every single moment.

"Sure," I said to the guy.

I got on behind him.

"Don't even think about it!" growled a voice from behind me.

I froze. I knew that voice. It wasn't a hallucination and it wasn't velvetly. It was familiar and furious, though.

And it definitely meant that I was in trouble.

**Now, who could that be? Review!**

**Till next time.**

**XOXO**

**Shanice**


	5. Chapter 4

I created loads of forums. Please join. Some of these are incomplete but once people join them, I'll add to it.

Original characters are welcome. All forums start at the beginning of the series. PM if you need anything else.

And please join!

I'll update my storied ASAP, I'm busy with school and stuff. Please be patient with me!


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites. I really appreciate it. Review and please read the authors note below.**

**Chapter 4**

I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Damon.

"I could be asking you the very same question."

"I was about to take a ride," I gestured to the puzzled biker.

"With him?"

"Yes," I replied irritated. "What's it to you?"

"I refuse to let you get on that asshole's bike."

I rolled my eyes.

"Elena cares about you," he said.

"And you care about Elena, blah blah blah. The only reason you like her, Damon," I spat out his name, "is because she looks like your stupid ex-girlfriend."

He stiffened and anger blazed in his eyes. "Go home, now," he said slowly.

I leaned foward and whispered, "No."

He looked surprised and then grabbed me by the arm. He marched me back Jessica, who was frozen in the same position that I had left her in.

"I'll take her home," he said to Jessica.

He shoved me into his car, an ugly blue one.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"There is no way in hell that I am going to just stand by and watch you ruin your life."

"Then don't. You can just walk away," I replied

"Bella, please," he pleaded.

"Listen to him."

I gasped as I heard Edward's voice again. I shut my eyes tightly and nodded to Damon, letting him close the car door.

I sulked throughout the ride home.

"Bella, I know how you feel," Damon said quietly.

"Yeah. Sure, you do," I replied sarcastically.

"I had someone I love taken away from me as well," he reminded me.

"Oh, you mean that two-timing skank?"

A fierce growl erupteed from him. I didn't care. I continued on my suicide mission. Maybe he would kill me. That would serve Edward right.

"Damon, she was fucking your brother," the expletive slipped out, "at the same time she was fucking you. There is something seriously twisted about that."

"Katherine had issues with choosing."

"No, she wanted to have her cake and eat it. The best of both worlds Shit like that."

Damon took a deep breath and exhaled. "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Why not!" I demanded.

"Do you want me to kill you? Is that it, Bella? You think that by dying you can make everything okay? You can escape the pain? It doesn't work!" he yelled.

I studied him for a minute. It made sense now. His carelessness and lack of respect for human life. That was HIS way of coping. I didn't reply so we spent the rest of the car ride in silence.

He pulled in the driveway.

"Thanks," I mumbled, scrambling out of the car.

I raced up to my room. Charlie was out. I threw myself on the bed, feeling numb. When I finally did sit up, I noticed something on my desk. A note with...a plant?

I picked up the note.

_Bella_

_I got this from Stefan. It's Vervain, a herb that won't allow Damon or any other vampire to compel you. It's like a shield. If you have it in your system then vampires won't be able to attack you without hurting themselves._

_Love Elena_

I picked up the odd herb and sniffed it. It smelt nice. I slipped it into my pillowcase before laying down and falling asleep.

**She's found the Vervain, She'll wear it and then the fun begins!**

**Hopefully since I won't have assessments this semester, I can update soon but I'm not sure. Anyway, I wanted to know if anyone could create a trailer for this fic. I'll explain to you the entire story and you can create the video on YOUR YouTube profile(coz i dont have 1). Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for the incredibly late update but there are several reasons why I haven't updated in such a long while:**

**I had writers' block- and a shitty flu**

**I decided to take the hardest possible course next year and in order for me to get that course, I had to pay attention in class and do all my homework(so naturally I had no time to write)**

**We are in the middle of writing exams and not just any exams, exams that are set by the government!**

**So yeah. And I felt guilty for not updating, I felt as if I were neglecting you guys and my story so I have decided to step away from the remainder of Vampire Diaries; Shadow Souls that I'm reading inn my spare time- which, by the way, is completely awesome!- and write. So here it is, after a lifetime, the next chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

The next day, Charlie was out fishing as was his tradition.

Elena was out with Stefan. She said that they needed to talk things over.

I stayed at home, mulling over the last night.

My thoughts were concentrated on two things:

My Edward hallucination and my newfound understanding of Damon.

I switched between both those thoughts, until I could take it no more. I needed a break from my thoughts, from my life. From everything, really.

I grabbed a piece of vervain, slipped in it my pocket- just to be safe- and ran to my truck.

We need groceries, I thought idly, I should go to Thiftway.

I got in and started the engine, driving to the store. It felt good to do something normal.

On my way back home, I spotted two bikes with a 'For Sale' sign attached to them.

"Bella, don't!" Edward warned.

I stopped the truck, breathing heavily.

"Bella, go home," he ordered.

I scoffed. "No," I whispered to the voice.

"Bella!" He roared.

I laughed, feeling lighter then I had before.

I should have realised then, that something was wrong, that I wasn't myself anymore. I was just too desperate. I needed a way to release my pain.

And this, this recklessness was my way to release the pain.

"Bella!" Jacob cried, running out and wrapping his arms around me.

"Hi, Jacob," I said, grinning.

"What are you doing here?"

"I brought you something," I gestured to the back of my truck.

His eyes lit up. He walked over to the truck and pulled off the green fabric covering the bikes.

"It would probably cost more to fix then its worth but then I remembered you," I smiled at him, "I thought that maybe you could fix it up for me and maybe, keep one for yourself."

His grin grew even wider before fading completely. "Wait. This is for you?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I don't know, Bella," he said hesistantly.

"Jacob, please," I begged.

He studied me for a minute. "Ok, fine."

"Great. But you can't tell Charlie... or Billy."

He nodded. "You know this is kinda reckless, right?"

"Haven't you heard? I'm an adrenaline junkie now. Recklessness is my thing."

Jake and I spent the entire afternoon together. I laughed more with him then I could ever remember.

But as I left the reservation and my personal sun, Jacob, I could feel the depression hanging over me like a heavy cloud.

"Hey, Bells. Where were you?" Charlie asked, when I got in.

"I was with Jake. Sorry."

He looked at me, shocked. "No. No, no, no. Don't be sorry. I like Jake. I like you being with Jake."

"Um, ok."

He gestured to the lounge. "Elena has been waiting for you. We ordered pizza."

"Thanks," I smiled at him, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

My smile grew.

"What happened to you?" Elena asked, from the floor where for some reason she was sitting.

"Don't you look happy," commented another voice at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Damon.

"Don't be rude, Bella."

"Don't be here, Damon," I retorted.

"Ouch. You wound me."

Elena glared at him.

"Ok, fine. I'm leaving," he said, walking to the door.

"Don't come again," I said to his back.

"Bella," Charlie said in a warning tone.

"Sorry, dad."

Elena stood up and made her way over to me. "So, where were you?"

"With a friend."

She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Well, Angela and I are going to the movies tomorrow. I wanted to know if you could come."

"Yeah, sure."

Briefly I thought of my previous, not-too-long ago movie trip.

This time will be different, I promised myself. Besides, filling in my social calendar wouldn't hurt me.

"How are things with you and Stefan?" I asked.

"Fine."

I looked at her. "Are you guys dating again?"

She shook her head. "I can't, Bella. I just can't."

"He's a good guy," I offered, wondering if it meant anything to her when he was a vampire.

"I know."

She smiled sadly at me. "I'll go now. Goodnight."

"Night."

I went to bed, feeling envious of Elena.

Her boyfriend actually wanted her.

That night, as I had done so many times before the arrival of the Salvatores, I cried myself to sleep.

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes evenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me.

The days passed in a blur. I had fallen back into a normal routine.

Wake up, brush teeth, shower, eat, dress, brush teeth, go to school and put up with Damon, hang out with Jacob or Elena, do homework, shower, go to bed.

I wasn't unhappy, but I wasn't happy either.

But I didn't know why. Why was it that I felt like something was missing? Like there was something that I had forgotten?

"You're happier now," Charlie commented one day at breakfast.

"What?" I looked at him, confused.

"Never mind," he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts.

I shrugged and continued eating my oatmeal.

The front door opened and Damon walked in.

"Look, I'm just in time for breakfast," he smirked.

I snorted. "Can I get you anything?" I asked.

His eyes travelled down, scanning me and he smiled.

"I'll pass," he replied, making a face.

I narrowed my eyes at him, knowing fully well what he was getting at.

"What brings you here, Damon?" Charlie asked, getting up.

"Oh, I just thought I'd drop in and see Bella."

"You saw me. Bye," I replied, picking up my bag.

"Oh, Bella. You are so funny," he said sarcastically.

"Bye, dad," I called over my shoulder as I walked out the house.

"Seriously, Damon what do you... Fucking hell!"

I stared at my truck.

"I'm not doing that," Damon said, making a face.

"Did you see that?" I pointed to my truck, that was frozen.

"That's why I'm here."

He walked to the passenger seat and opened the door for me.

The gesture seemed familiar. Where...

"I have a headache," I complained, reaching up to rub my forehead.

Worry crossed his features but it was quickly replaced with his trademark smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Such a gentleman," I commented sarcastically.

"I'm glad you realised that," he said.

A voice in the back of my head nagged that I was still missing something. I sighed an pushed the voice aside. Whatever it was, it could wait.

**Review! And what do you think that Bella is missing?**

**Hopefully after Friday I will be able to update sooner since then its the holz for me. Exams are zapping the life out of me. Tons of reviews and PMs are appreciated. It'll keep me motivated and happy.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I am incredibly upset. I had very few reviews. But from now on REVIEWS GET YOU PREVIEWS.**

**Thanks to all who added me to Favorites and Alerts. And even bigger thanks to all who reviewed. I love you guys**

**Damon: Can we get together already?**

**Me: (giggle) Sure**

**Damon: (looks at me as if I am an idiot) I was talking about me and Bella.**

**Me: Why her? I have so much better balance and I like you. You haunt my every waking and sleeping moment. It's creepy.**

**Damon: You're creepy.**

**Me: I could kill you, you know that. The pen is mightier then the sword and all that.**

**Damon: (smirks at me) You wouldn't.**

**Me: You guys get together after while but you realize your feelings for her in next few chapters**

**Chapter 6**

I scrambled out of the car.

"Ah, Bella. Are you that eager to escape me?" Damon asked, catching up to me easily.

I paused for a moment and pretended to think. "Yeah, pretty much."

He grinned at me and my heart almost stopped. Almost.

I saw Elena making her way over to us. Her hand was entwined with Stefan's. I snuck a look at Damon. He had also noticed the hand thing and didn't seem too happy about it.

"Jealousy makes you nasty," I whispered to him.

"I'm not jealous."

"It certainly seems so. But I'm glad you're not. Coz nasty makes you ugly. And I would just hate to see your gorgeous face marred by the green monster."

He frowned. "Bella Swan, are you flirting with me?"

I smiled at him. "Maybe."

By this time, Elena was with us.

"Let's go. We're going to be late," I said.

I smiled at Damon. "Remember what we talked about," I said in mock-seriousness.

"What was that about?" Elena asked.

"I was just helping Damon with a problem of his," I said, shrugging.

The lie came out easily, which was odd. Usually I was a terrible liar.

"You give great advice. I listened to you and I'm back with Stefan."

"That's great."

I couldn't remember what I had told her but the important part was that she and him were together.

"How are you, by the way?"

"What do you mean?"

"With the whole break-up."

"What?" I looked at her, puzzled.

"Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just don't understand what you are talking about."

"Bella, that guy you said you dated…the vampire. You know, his kind sparkle in sunlight, they have royalty in Italy called the Volturi, topaz eyes…" she trailed off when she noticed my blank expression.

"I probably got you confused with someone else then," she said, turning back to her notebook.

I stared at her for a moment before turning back to my own work.

Throughout the day I couldn't stop thinking about what Elena had said. It was during Lunch, when I was in the bathroom, that I decided to get some answers.

I was washing my hands when Angela came in.

"Hey, you look better," she said to me.

I smiled tightly and her. Then I realized...if I had dated someone then obviously Angela would know.

"Hey, Ange. Can I ask you something? It's really odd though but I want to know."

"Sure. Go ahead."

"That guy I dated-"

"Edward?" she asked, turning to look at me curiously as if I were crazy.

"Yeah. Why did we break up?"

"His family was moving away," she answered slowly, still watching me carefully.

"Ok. Thanks," I smiled at her before leaving the bathroom.

I stormed out and bumped into Damon.

"Whoa. Easy there, Little-Miss- I'm- On-A-Mission."

"I'm leaving."

"What? Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"As far away from you as possible. I know that you erased my memory, Damon."

"But..."

"No, I don't want to hear it," I said, marching off down the hallway.

"You were just so-"

"So what? Pathetic? Damon, you lied to me. You're no better then he was. I thought that maybe there was something good in you," I spoke while still marching outside.

I got to my truck and opened the door. "I thought maybe there was something inside of you that Katherine hadn't screwed up."

I got in and slammed the door. "I was wrong."

I started the engine and drove away, leaving him standing there doing whatever it is that lying vampires do.

I sat in my room, a piece of vervain in my hand. I was stupid to trust him, to think that he wouldn't compel me. I wondered what else he had compelled me to do. Kiss him? Sleep with him? Be his little snack like Caroline?

I sighed and buried my head in my hands.

"You okay?"

I looked up. Stefan stood at my doorway. He and I didn't really get on. I thought that he was too much of a brooder. I liked Damon more... And look what that got me.

"Elena told me what happened. She wanted me to check on you."

I was tempted to ask him if he was her slave but I was in no mood for jokes.

"I'm… hurt, sad, disappointed. How could I have been so stupid to think that he wouldn't compel me? I mean who knows what else he could have compelled me to do?"

"Nothing. We would have noticed if he compelled you to do anything else. He was sneaky about this."

"I need to get away, from Forks and this whole…heartache and disappointment."

"And go where?"

"I don't know."

And then I remembered something. A voice whispered in the back of my mind.

"_I would go to the Volturi_," said the velvetly voice.

Volturi…Volterra, Italy

"I'm going to Italy," I said to Stefan.

A corner of his mouth quirked up. "To my hometown?"

"I need to get away. I've always wanted to go to Italy," I lied.

"Charlie won't let you."

"Compel him."

"What?"

"Stefan, please. I want this so badly," I allowed some of my desperation to leak into my voice.

"Okay. Pack your stuff. I'll book you a ticket and go hunting. When Charlie's back I will compel him."

I nodded, a lump forming in my throat. I hated doing this to him but he was going to be okay. I knew that Elena and Stefan would take care of him.

I was acting purely on instinct. I didn't know why I was going or what I would do in Volterra.

Later that evening, Stefan compelled Charlie to agree to sending me as 'it would be beneficial' to my well-being. Charlie agreed and Stefan drove me to the airport. Elena came with us.

"Are you sure about this?" Elena asked for the zillionth time.

I smiled. She was starting to remind me of Renee, who didn't know about my plans.

"I'm absolutely positive."

I was surprised though that neither of them had put together the Volturi with Volterra, the way that I did. Or maybe I was wrong.

I bid them goodbye and got into the waiting lounge. It was only when I was in the plane that I let a few tears fall.

**Reviews Get you previews and Damon's thoughts on Bella during this chapter and the story so far.**

**Plz note: There's a time skip in the next chapter. Don't want a time skip and want to see Bella murdering people for the Volturi? Let me know. But be warned, it's brutal.**

**And if you want you can tell me how long you want the time skip to be. 3 months- 12 months is my limit.**

**REVIEW PLZ! IF U LOVE DAMON AND WANT HIM TO COMPEL YOU **

**P.S. I'm looking for a storyline for a Blair/Damon crossover. Let me know if you have any ideas**


	9. Chapter 8

**OMG! I just noticed I mentioned sending Damon's thoughts on Bella to Reviewers. I am so sorry, that was a mistake. That was actually taken from a list of outtake ideas I had. So So So sorry, guys!**

**I wasn't going to update for a while but all the reviews got to me(and I just watched 'Vampire Diaries' Season 2 Episode 6-8) so naturally I had to update. This follows the previous chapter. The time skip will be in the next chapter. I hope you like it.**

**Plz Note: I forgot to mention that Bella never meet Esme and Carlisle. She heard of them and saw photos(on her birthday) but that was it.**

**Trust me this goes great with the story in my head.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER: SHANNY_SINGH123**

**Chapter 7**

I took a taxi to Volterra. The city, although beautiful, absolutely terrified me.

The people were crowded around a waterfall, dressed in red cloaks.

Great. How would I recognize a vampire in the crowd?

The taxi crawled forwards slowly. Someone tapped on my window. I rolled the window down.

"Yes?"

"Isabella Swan?" asked a velvetly voice.

"Yes?"

"My name is Felix. Aro has sent me for you."

"Oh."

"Are you coming?" he asked after a pause.

"Um ,ok."

I handed the taxi driver his money and grabbed my small duffel bag.

"I'll take that," Felix assured me, smiling at me.

His smile scared me more then it reassured me.

"Is there more luggage?"

"Yeah, the trunk."

Felix nodded and went to take my luggage. As we walked to wherever it was that we were going, I couldn't help but wonder why on Earth I had decided to come here.

"I hope you will be working with us," Felix said, from in front of me.

"What?"

"Well, won't you be working for us?" he asked, shooting me a confused expression.

We walked into a lobby. A pretty girl- a human- walked to us.

"Stop scaring her, Felix," she took the luggage from Felix, who winked at her, and put it at a nearby desk. "I'm Gianna," she said to me.

"You're human," I stated dumbly.

She smiled. "Yes, I am."

A short boy walked into the lobby. "Stop wasting time. Aro wishes to meet her."

It was only when the boy spoke that I realized that he was a girl and not a boy.

"That is Jane," Felix said to me.

Jane glared at me before turning and walking away. Felix nodded at me to follow her.

"As you can see, we also employ humans."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Why not?

Jane picked up a black cloak and handed it to me. "Put it on."

I put it on without saying anything. As scared as I was, Felix reminded me a bit of Emmett and sort of put me on edge. Jane, on the other side, scared the shit out of me. Much like Rose.

I walked behind him into the grand room. In the front of the room, there were three chairs. They were more like thrones then chairs.

Sitting on the chairs at the ends, were two vampires. One stood in the front of the throne, waiting for us. I guessed that he was Aro.

"Jane," he smiled at her and kissed her on her lips.

He just nodded at Felix before turning his attention to me.

"Isabella," he smiled at me and took my hand.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I tried my hardest not to flinch.

He let my hand drop limply. "I see nothing," he said sulkily.

"Aro sees thoughts. Every thought you ever had, can be accessed by just a touch," Felix said, sounding bored.

Aro looked up at him. "Felix, you will not eat her!"

I gasped. Jane snickered. "Seriously? What do you think that he was going to do?"

"Jane, don't be rude," the dark-haired man from one of the chairs said.

"Marcus, she's a human. What will we do with her?" the other blonde one replied, in an equally bored tone.

"Brothers! She is one of us, now," Aro spoke up finally. He turned to a group of vampires.

"One by one, he said to them.

I didn't understand. I glanced at them and they were all looking at me. Aro laughed mockingly.

"She confounds us all!" he exclaimed.

"Why am I here?" I asked softly.

Aro chucked, the sound bounced off the castle walls. "You tell us, dear Isabella."

"I dunno," I admitted.

"It's your instinct," he whispered to me, voicing my earlier thoughts.

He walked around me slowly. I stood still, not daring to move or even breathe.

"You were born for this, Isabella. You were born, to kill."

I shivered. "I don't know what you are talking about."

Aro stopped circling me like a vulture and stood in front of me. "You'll see."

He waved to someone behind me. "Alec, show Isabella her room."

"I'm staying?" I asked at the same time as Jane.

Aro nodded. "But of course. You need to realize your potential. And we will help you. I will personally see to it that you achieve your full potential."

"What will I do?" I asked, calmly.

"We will train you. You can help us keep the other vampires in order."

"You're asking me to kill them?" I asked, looking him dead in the eye.

"Yes, Isabella."

"Ok."

He smiled. "Great. We shall start immediately."

This was it. A new beginning. No more Damon or Edward. Ironically though to escape them I had to move to a castle full of vampires.

"Felix, take Isabella's luggage please," Aro said to Felix.

"Izzy," I responded.

Aro smiled at me. "Izzy," he repeated, "I like it."

For the first time that day, I met his smile with one of my own.

It was only as I was shown my room that I realized that Aro hadn't mentioned anything about the guy that I had dated. Did he not know?

I shook my head. He couldn't have known. If he had known he would have said something, right?

**Review please! Next chapter (which is already written halfway) will be up soon- with the time skip. Think you guys can bring the review count to 45? I might be willing to give you a chapter filled with your favorite vampire- though you will have to say whether it's Edward, Damon or Stefan.**

**Here's a snippet:**

"**Bella, let him go," Alec urged.**

"**No!" I growled, tightening my grip on the man.**

"**You're going to kill him."**

"**I'm counting on that," came my enraged reply.**

**45 reviews… I'll be waiting(cue evil laugh).**


	10. Chapter 9

_**To the anonymous reviewer 'a person', I have read 'Twilight' more times then I care to mention. Bella is different in this story because it's been a while since Edward left and she's changed –humans DO change.**_

**I wasn't going to upload this but I couldn't sleep and all I could think of was this chapter so here we go.**

**As mentioned previously there is a time skip here. I tried my best on this chapter and I really hope you like it!**

**I got a blog- . blogspot. Com**

**Remove the spaces! And I'm still waiting for people to follow me**

**Oh, and my website- shanicewriting. webs. Com (remove the spaces)**

**Chapter 8**

As much as I hated to admit it, I had picked up several habits from Damon. I started smoking and drinking. When I wasn't working for the Volturi, I was out flirting with guys or clubbing. Oh, yeah. That was a bonus with my job. I had VIP access to several clubs.

I was surprised at how easy the guys were. Predicable, but easy and fun to play with.

Heidi, a seductress in the castle who caught food for everyone by pretending to be a tour guide, suggested several times that I take her job.

I refused obviously. I may have became a heartless, cold-blooded killer but that was only because of the vampires I had met. I would never ever hurt a human.

_**6 months later**_

"Izz, let him go," Alec urged.

"No!" I growled, tightening my grip on the man's neck.

"You're going to kill him."

"I'm counting on that," came my enraged reply.

"Isabella!" that was Caius.

Instantly I released the human. "Caius," I greeted him respectfully.

He nodded at me. In the 4 months that I had worked in the castle, everyone except for Cauis had warmed up to me. Even Jane was considerably good to me.

"You may leave," Caius said to us.

I exhaled angrily and stalked out of the room.

"Tough day?" Jane asked, mockingly as I passed her.

"Bite me," I replied, showing her the finger.

"I would love too but that would upset the master."

"And you're too much of a goody-two shoes to do that," I retorted.

"Ouch, you wound me."

I rolled my eyes and quickened my step. I found Heidi leading in some people to feed. I shuddered and closed my eyes. I knew the castle well enough to know my way around it without seeing anything.

"Very discreet," Heidi hissed as she passed. I ignored her and continued walking.

"Izz, Aro wishes to see you," Gianna told me.

I nodded at her. "Where is he?"

"In his room."

I raised an eyebrow. Why did Aro want to see me in his bedroom? Gianna smiled, catching on to my sick train of thought.

I smiled back before proceeding to Aro's chamber. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, my dear," Aro called cheerfully.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him as I stepped inside.

"My little Princess," that was Aro's nickname for me, "how you have changed."

"So…" I didn't understand what he was saying.

"You wouldn't hurt a human when you first came here and seconds ago you were busy trying to kill one."

I stiffened. "Master, he was scum. The world could have done without him."

"Master? Why the formality, Princess? I consider you to be like my very own child. How will I manage without you? You have been such a comfort for me during this past six months."

"What do you mean?"

"You're leaving."

"What? But why?"

"It's time. Phil wants you back. But, don't worry. You'll still work for us. You'll just be in Florida."

Phil? Why?

"I don't understand," I said.

Aro sighed heavily. "But you will. Eventually. It all will be explained."

There was an impatient knock on his door.

"Come in," Aro said through gritted teeth.

The door opened and…Phil entered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

II wasn't surprised that Aro knew about Phil- the Volturi knew everything- but how did Phil know about the Volturi?

"We need to talk. You're coming back home."

"How did you know where I was?" I asked, ignoring him.

Aro laughed. "Indeed, how did you know?"

"I am taking her home, Aro," there was a trace of anger in his voice.

Aro waved his hand. "Go ahead. She is your daughter."

He laughed mockingly and continued to me, "Go ahead, Izz. We shall meet again."

"My bags?" I asked, timidly.

"Already packed," Aro said cheerfully.

"Ok, um bye then."

"Goodbye, Princess. We will visit obviously."

Behind me I heard Phil growl.

Aro shook his head and Phil and waved to me.

I smiled at him and walked out, feeling very confused.

**Meanwhile, In Forks**

**(Damon!'s POV)**

I poured some scotch before drowning it all in one gulp.

"Feeling any better?" asked a familiar sarcastic voice.

I exhaled. Elena. She had been convinced that I had feelings for Bella. Absolutely ridiculous. I liked Bella because she knew how I felt. And vice versa. But she didn't appreciate my help and left to go…wherever she went.

"Stefan isn't here," I said.

"I know."

"Then?" I poured myself more scotch.

"I'm here to see you."

"You've seen me. So you can leave."

She continued as if I hadn't spoken, "Yeah, I have seen you. I've seen you toy around with Lauren the way you did with Caroline. I've seen you drink away your sorrows. I've seen you mocking Stefan-"

"Your point?"

"You're acting the same way you did when you first came to Mystic Falls. Which means, no matter how you try to hide it, you're hurting."

I smirked at her. "So you want to help me by making sure I don't hurt?"

She caught on to my meaning. "You're a dick."

I smiled at her. "Yes, I am."

"What's going on?" Stefan asking, running inside and almost breaking down the door in his haste.

"You're early," I commented. "Worried that I'd make a move on your girl."

Stefan glared at me.

"Oh, don't worry. We were just having a bit of fun. Weren't we, Elena?"

"Yeah, we were. And Stefan, you don't have anything to worry about. Damon's moved on to Bella," she said, looking me in the eye.

You got to hand it to her. She's got balls.

"Aw, Elena. You're still my favorite," I assured her, before downing another glass.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I'm going home."

"I'll walk you out," Stefan said.

"Such a gentleman. Goodbye, Elena. Feel free to come again," I called behind him, hoping that she wouldn't come by again.

Stefan's cellphone lit up.

"Stefan's phone," I answered.

"Who is this?" asked a female.

"His adorable older brother, Damon. Should I give you a number as well?"

"Aren't you dating Lauren?"

"No, we broke up."

"When?"

"Two seconds ago."

The girl laughed. "Never mind. Could you tell Stefan that I have his textbook and I'll give it to him tomorrow?"

"If I have to. What's you name?"

"Angela Weber. Don't forget to tell Stefan."

"I wouldn't. Goodbye, Angela."

"Bye, Damon."

I placed the phone back on the table.

Weber…Why did that sound so familiar?

**I know why!Let me sleep and then I'll tell you, you homicidal bloodsucker. 50 reviews before the next update- unless I have insomnia again.**

**And I don't want to put Bonnie in the story. If you want her here let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry for not updating- I reached my cellphone limit and so I had no internet- and therefore have no idea when I reached 50 reviews- if I even reached 50 reviews. **

**And I'm recovering from a serious case of writers block.**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. It's kinda short and skips viewpoints but it explains a bit of the secret and how it joins everyone. And we see where everyone is at this point in time- cough, Damon, cough.**

**Please read the AN at the bottom, it's really important.**

**Writers block is totally ruining me and my writing.**

**Chapter 9**

**Damon's Point of View(Yipee)**

"Who's Angela Weber?" I asked Stefan when he came back inside.

"Why?" he replied suspiciously.

"Don't answer my question with another question."

"Don't ask me any questions then."

"She called. Something about a book. Her last name is familiar."

"She's one of Emily ancestors."

This caught my attention but I tried not to show it. "Really?"

"Yeah, she and Bonnie are related."

"Ah, yes. The witch who ruined my chances of freeing Katherine. Not a very nice person, that one."

Stefan eyed me cautiously- he's been doing that a lot recently.

"Damon, leave Angela alone."

I smirked. "Wasn't planning on doing anything, brother. Don't tempt me."

I could see that he didn't believe me but his cellphone buzzed, interrupting anything he had to say.

"Welll, aren't you popular? I'm jealous, Stefan."

Stefan looked at his phone. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I have to go."

"Girlfriend calling?"

"Yeah, yours," he retorted before bolting out the door.

I looked at where he had been moments ago. There was only one person who he referred to as my girlfriend. Isabella Swan. And as much as I hated to admit it, I know wanted to know what was going on.

**Stefan's Point Of View**

As soon as I was far away from Damon, I pulled my cellphone out and called Phil. He had been frantic when he learned Bella had left. The fact that she was with vampires didn't help either. Yeah, vampires. She had managed to fool me with all the tales of how wonderful school was in Italy.

"Telling her is a terrible idea," I said to Phil, as soon as he answered.

"We're not having this conversation. She's upstairs in the bathroom and I intend on telling her as soon as possible."

"How do you think she will take it? Bella is unable to handle any news after that incident with Edward."

"Which is why she deserves to know the truth."

"Phil, this doesnt only concern Bella, What about Elena?"

"Stefan, I appreciate your help but I am going to do this with or without your support."

He cut the call. I sighed. I knew that this was not going to end well. I needed to speak to Elena before Bella did.

I pocketed my cellphone and started running in the direction of Elena's house.

**Bella**

"So, whats up?" I asked Phil as we sat down in the lounge of his house in Florida.

"Bella, I really don't know how to tell you this. Where do I start?"

"The beginning?" I suggested.

I was a bit miffed that he had brought me away from Italy. The Volturi were like family to me.

"Isabella," Renee cried, throwing her arms around me when she saw me.

"Hi, mum."

She pulled away and studied me intently. Then she sighed.

"Have you told her yet?" she asked Phil.

He shook his head.

"I'll do it," she said.

"Tell me what?"

"Bella, this is as hard for us as it is for you. We didn't know until now. So please bear with us."

"Ok."

I was becoming seriously freaked out now.

"Bella, before I met your father I was in love with Phil."

"What!"

Why hadn't I been told this before?"

"Bella please. Be patient. Let me tell you the whole thing and then you can ask questions and hate me."

I nodded for her to continue.

"Your father and I had been going through a rough patch when I met Phil for the second time. He and I…."

"You and him?" I prompted.

"We slept together."

"Eww." Then I realized that I sounded incredibly immature. "Oh, sorry."

"I was pregnant and managed to convince your dad that the child was his. We got married immediately. Obviously I left Phil and we hadn't seen each other for a while."

"That's what you wanted to tell me? It's no big deal. What happened to the child?"

The answer hit me before she could tell me.

"No. no. no. no..no. NO. Oh, God no."

"Bella," Renee pleaded.

"You're telling me that he is my father."

"That's not all," Phil said quietly.

"Theres more?" I cried incredulously.

"Bella, Phil is a vampire. You're a vampire-human hybrid."

That was all the news I could bear. I fainted.

**Elena's Point Of View**

_Dear Diary_

_I have only just noticed that it has been a while since I wrote here. The last time I wrote was when I found out what Stefan was. So, yeah, my boyfriend is a vampire._

_After I found out about his secret, I tried to stay away from that, Vickie- the girl that Jeremy was in love with- was bitten by Damon and she turned._

_I broke up with Stefan but promised to keep his secret safe. Stefan tried to teach Vickie to control her hunger but she couldn't. _

_Stefan staked her and I made Damon erase Jeremy's memories of that incident. _

_I met a friend of Stefan's, Lexi, who helped rebuild our relationship. She was only around for one night before being killed by Damon, who was pretending to help the council catch vampires._

_Stefan and I broke up again because he thought that he was too dangerous for me. Bonnie turned out to be a witch- like a real one with magic powers- and she was possessed by her ancestor, Emily, and destroyed a crystal that could have released Katherine and the other vampires from the tomb._

_Damon got upset and bit her but Stefan fed her his blood and managed to heal that we found out that there were other vampires in Mystic Falls. They- whoever they were- turned Logan Fell. I stopped denying my feelings for Stefan and we slept together._

_Then I saw a picture of Katherine, she looks exactly like me._

_I drove away from the Salvatore house, met with an accident and was taken to Georgia by Damon._

_I don't know why he took me there but when we came back, Stefan revealed to me that my parents weren't actually my birth parents. All this was too much for me to handle, I moved to Forks, a small town in Washington and found a girl, Bella, who had also been in love with a vampire._

_Jenna said that she trusted Jeremy to stay on his own-he's changed now._

_Stefan came too, after a while and so did Damon._

_Bella managed to convince me that Stefan and I were meant to be together. That's it I guess_

"I need to talk to you," Stefan said, bursting though the front door.

I looked up from my diary, confused. "Okay, go ahead."

I studied Stefan. He seemed on edge.

He took a deep breath and then the words came tumbling out of his mouth

"Bella is what?" I asked, wondering if I had heard right

"A vampire," Stefan replied.

I had heard right.

"Who changed her?" I asked, concerned for her.

I had really gotten to know Bella and I liked her. She was like the sister that I never had.

"No one did. Not yet anyway. Her mum slept with a vampire. Charlie isn't her real father."

"Wow. How did you know?"

"Well, I've been doing some research on your birth parents…"

"And?"

I didn't see where this was going or how they both were connected.

"You and Bella are sisters."

**Ok, so first of all do any of you know how to download YOUTUBE vids for free? Watching them is what took up all of my airtime and if I can save them, I wont have this problem anymore.**

**Secondly, I might not update for like a month or so- I'm trying to write a book and theres school and the SIMS game that I just got- kinda hard to balance it all but I'm trying. **

**I've been accepted as an online writer for Sweet Designs magazine so I'll be busy with that too. I'll try my hardest to update ASAP.**

**That's it, I think!**

**Reviews get you concern from Damon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews- only 3 people reviewed but 1 of them was kind enough to review each and every chapter. I'm so sorry that I don't know your name but I just want you to know that your reviews meant alot to me. Especially since they came on a day that I really needed some brightening up.**

**Chapter 10**

**Elena**

"What do you mean we're sisters?" I asked Stefan, wondering if this was his idea of a joke.

"I don't know the specifics. Phil, Bella's father-"

"Charlie is Bella's father," I ran a hand through my hair.

What the hell was going on? It was like I had entered into an alternate universe.

"No. Renee had Bella at a young age. She and Charlie went dating but she slept with Phil."

"So Phil is Bella's father?" I asked, just to make sure that I had all my facts straight.

"Yes."

"Ok. So you were saying..."

"Phil said that you were definitely Renee's child."

"So who is my dad?"

"John Gilbert."

I stared at Stefan in horror. That was disgusting. I mean I spent most of my life hating that man and it turned out that he was my father.

"How? Wait, Renee slept with him too?"

I know that it was rude but I was beginning to think that Renee was a bit of a whore.

"Yes, but that was two years before she met Phil."

"Are you sure?"

Stefan nodded. "Phil told me."

"But Bella and I are the same age."

"Not really. Phil is a vampire, making Bella half-vampire. Physically she's eighteen but in actual fact she's sixteen or seventeen. I'm not sure," Stefan spoke in a rush.

Wow.

"Why'd she give me up?" I asked

"She didn't. She gave birth to you and John took you away, saying that you had died at birth. Miranda and Grayson took you in, not knowing that you were John's, because he said that Renee disappeared. The actual reason behind Renee's departure was sorrow- she was so upset that she had lost you that she left Mystic Falls- and John- and tried to make a new start."

"And then she met Phil."

"Yes, they were together for a while. They broke up for some reason and then Renee met Charlie again. She fell in love with him but she had always had a bit of a crush on him. They used to be childhood friends. They had been going through a few problems when Renee found Phil."  
"And they slept together," I filled in.

Stefan nodded.

I stayed silent, concentrating on my breathing. I didn't know what to say. Stefan squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I don't know. Phil is supposed to be telling Bella all this now."

"How did he know that I was Renee's?"

"I mentioned you were a Gilbert but not by blood. He put two and two together."

"Does she know?"

"Phil is going to tell her."

"I'm scared, Stefan," I whispered to him.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Everything's going to be ok," he told me.

But I knew that that was a lie. Nothing was going to be okay anymore. Nothing.

**Edward**

"Do you think she will be okay?" Esme asked Carlisle worriedly.

I sat up, paying close attention to their conversation. Who were they talking about?

After I had left Bella, I moved back with my parents in Alaska. It was kind of pathetic, when you thought about it. A vampire dealing with a break-up by moving in with his mum and dad. Bella never did get to meet them. I was sure that they would love her.

"Phil will take care of things. Don't worry," Carlisle assured her.

"But poor Izz has been through so much. Renee tells me that she's gone through a break-up. I wish we could be there for her."

I absent-mindedly noted that Phil and Renee were the names of Bella's parents.

"Who are you guys talking about?" I asked, wondering if it was possible that they were talking about Bella.

"Phillip's daughter, Izz. She's just found out that she's a vampire-human hybrid."

I knew Phillip. He and I got on pretty well. I didn't know he had a daughter though.

"When did he have a daughter?"

"Renee and him slept together about 16 years ago. They had a child."

"Vampires can have kids?" I asked, even more curious.

I could have had a child with Bella!

"Male vampires can. You've heard of the incubus and succubus," Carlisle reminded me.

Right. Vampires who seduce their prey before they feed. Similar to Tanya and her coven.

I murmured in agreement before returning to my place on the couch.

"You guys should book flights and go see her," Kate said worriedly.

"It would make me feel better," Esme admitted.

_But what about Edward?_ She wondered.

"I'll be fine," I assured Esme, "I'll stay here. You guys can go."

Esme was worried about me but she nodded, apparently more concerned for Izz. I was grateful for the space. It allowed me time to think about my Bella.

**Bella**

I played with a sprig of vervain, wondering how could I have been so stupid to forget to use it. If I had used the vervain, Damon wouldn't have compelled me to forget. If I hadn't forgotten, I wouldn't have left for Italy and Phil wouldn't have told me the truth. Honesty truely isn't the best policy.

My cellphone beeped. It was a message from Elena:

_Hey, Stefan told me everything. Are you okay?_

I texted her back.

_A little startled but its all good. How are you?_

And then

_How's Damon?_

She responded back almost instantly.

_Still the jerk he always was. I'm ok. We're going back to Mystic Falls. I need to be home, with the people that I love._

I smiled sadly. I would miss Elena- if I ever got home that is. I wasn't sure if Phil and Renee would let me out of their sight ever again.

_Do whatever you feel is right._

I sighed and pushed my phone away. I had to admit it- at least to myself. I was going to miss Elena... and Damon.

**Wow, I've been working on this chapter for over a month. Unfortunately, each chapter will now have several POVs as the action is picking up. A certain Frenchman arrives in the next chapter or two.**

**School has started so I don't know when I'll update yet. Follow me on Twitter: Shanny_Singh123 for updates, snippets, forthcoming stories and sneak peeks.**

**And please REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you very very much to those who have reviewed. I have alot to say but I'll save it for the end of the chapter. And due to the lack of reviews, I'm switching back to only telling the story from Bella's point of view. But be warned, you WILL miss several important details this way(though that means way more surprises in store for you) . REVIEW!**

**Chapter 11**

**Bella**

I stared up at the neon sign flashing at me. I was outside a club, _Escape,_ in Port Angeles. I had never been in a club but hey, there was a first time for everything, right?

Taking a deep breath, I walked across the street, making my mind to enter the club.

I was on my third tequila shot when I noticed the blonde man watching me. He had piercing blue eyes and a strong jaw line. He was cute. I smiled flirtatiously at him, the effects of the tequila finally setting in.

"I'm Bella," I said to him.

He took my hand and kissed it. "I'm Klaus."

"That's a unique name."

"I'm a unique guy."

Klaus and I spent the night chatting and drinking. Eventually, when I was far too buzzed to even stand he called me a cab to take me home.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of Renee shouting. Still groggy from sleep, I raced downstairs.

Renee was at the door, hugging someone. A blonde man stood next to the stranger, smiling at Renee. He looked oddly familiar. He caught sight of me and his smile grew wider.

"Isabella!"

I smiled at him, still unsure who he was.

Renee moved away to let the man and his companion, a pretty woman with caramel-coloured hair, enter the house.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme. They're Phil's parents. Your grandparents."

"Don't you think it's still a bit early for you to be introducing me to our vampire family? You know, on account of how it _has _only been 3 days since I found out I'm part vamp."

Renee's expression fell. Esme spoke up. "Izz, we were worried about you."

"Why'd you call me Izz?" I asked.

She looked confused. "That's what we've always called you. Well, until you were six and watched 'Beauty and The Beast'. You wanted to be called Bella because it was closer to Belle."

I couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Wait. You knew me back then?"

"Carlisle and I used to take care of you as a little girl. Renee went through a bout of depression," she winced at the memory.

Carlisle spoke up, "Someday, when you're older we'll tell you all about your parents' story."

I grimaced. "I think I'll be fine without it."

The phone rang and I heard Phil yell that he would get it.

I yawned. "I'm going back to bed."

Forcing out a smile at Carlisle and Esme, I turned and made my way back to my bedroom.

I woke up at 11PM. Everyone was seated at the kitchen table, talking in hushed tones.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Sit down," Esme suggested.

It was odd how I considered her more of a mother then I did of Renee. Well, then again Renee did lie to me about my father so that could be a contributing factor.

I sat down across from Esme. "Let me guess...I have a twin?"

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Izz," Carlisle smiled wryly.

"What's up?"

"We want to move," Phil spoke slowly.

"So?" my voice came out harsher then intended.

"So we want you to come too," Renee said.

"Why?"

"We think that you could do with a change of scenery."

I thought about it. Really thought about it. A change of scenery meant a new life, a new beginning. I could definitely do with that. I needed it. I had to move away from my old life. I wasn't pathetic human, Bella, who had a vampire boyfriend that eventually left her. I was Izz, ex-vampire slayer and current hybrid.

"Ok. Where will we be going?"

"Mystic Falls."

I felt my heart drop. "Oh."

"Your dad-Charlie- told me everything," Renee said. "And if you don't want to go then we won't."

"Why there?"

"I...I want to see Elena. Phil spoke to her aunt and Jenna wants us to go and stay with them for a while. We'll buy our own place after about a week or so. It's a good town, Bella."

"Ok," I repeated louder. "But...I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I want to go back to Forks. To say goodbye to everyone and pack up my stuff."

Renee nodded. "That's fair."

"So it's settled?" Phil asked.

"It's settled," I confirmed.

I sighed and pushed the last box in the corner of my truck. I had already said my goodbyes to everyone at school. I would be completing high school in Mystic Falls.

"Are you sure about this?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, dad," I repeated for the tenth time that morning.

I stood up and faced him. "I will come to visit, I promise."

"I'm gonna miss you, Kiddo," he said, hugging me.

"I'm gonna miss you too, dad," I said, fighting back tears.

I got into the car and waved at him. Starting the engine, I backed down the driveway for possibly the last time.

It was a while later that I realised the route I was following led to the Cullens old house. I stepped down harder on the gas pedal. Might as well do it and get it over with.

I parked outside the house and got out. The house looked abandoned, as if it had never had an owner. Maybe it didn't. It all seemed like a bizarre, distant dream to me.

The door was unlocked. I pushed it open and walked through the house, trying to memorise every detail of the house. I walked up the staircase, running my hand up the railing. There was a study on the second floor. I poked my head in.

"_Is that Carlisle?" I asked._

"_He stayed with the Volturi for a while."_

I gasped. What the hell? I sank to the floor. I wasn't supposed to remember anything. Why was my memory coming back?

I mentally kicked myself. I should have known when I remembered where they had stayed, that my memory was coming back. I didn't want it back. I wanted it all to go away.

I ran out the house and got into my truck, tears streaming down my face.

Memories came and went, like fireflies. My disastrous birthday party, Edward leaving me, Alice. The meadow.

The meadow! I wanted to go there. Would I remember the way? Taking a chance, I drove to the trail and started walking in what I hoped was the right direction.

I was in luck. After a long while of walking, I found myself in the meadow.

I laughed, giddy with relief.

"Well, don't you look happy?" commented a voice from behind me.

I turned around. The stranger looked familiar to me. I stared at him, trying to figure out how I knew him. And then it hit me.

"Laurent."

He grinned at me. "I wasn't sure you'd remember after that stunt your new vampire pulled."

"Why are you here? I thought you were in Alaska."

"I was. And then Carlisle and Esme, Edward's parents by the way if you hadn't already figured it out, mentioned you. I came down here as a favour to Victoria."

"To do what?" I asked, already fearing the answer.

His grin grew. "This."

I felt him bite my wrist and I let out a scream.

**Oohhh. Cliffy! Haha. REVIEW! This chapter was longer then usual and longer then intended.**

**Check out my blog shanicesingh-vampireaddict. tumblr. Com for updates and snippets of stories. Remove the spaces!**

**BTW I'm on holiday. If you are convincing enough with your reviews you might be able to convince me to post a chapter tomorrow.**

**Review, let me know what you loved, what you hated, what you want to see and what you don't.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back to writing! And I'm staying! So if you want more, simply please the review button below.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella**

Pain. Unbearable pain. Why wouldn't it go away?

"Bella! Bella, wake up please!"

My eyes fluttered open. I could make out a blurry image of...something.

"Bella, please!"

"Jake," I murmured, recognising the voice.

The pain was fading ever so slightly.

"Bella, you can't be one of them."

"I'm sleepy."

"Bella-"

And then everything faded into black.

Voices broke through the black, bringing me back to reality.

"We can't keep her."

"She's fine!"

I was so tired. I needed to sleep.

"She could be one of them!"

"The transformation takes three days- its only been three hours."

What transformation? I tried to lift my head but it felt too heavy.

"Jake, you're putting us in danger."

"She's not a danger to us."

"She healed. No one heals, Jake. No one!"

"Sam, she's my friend!"

Well, that explained the rude tone to me.

What happened? I concentrated harder to open my eyes. There! Jake was standing above me, looking concerned.

"Bella!" he cried relived.

"Jake."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sleepy."

He frowned. "Sleepy? Aren't you in pain?"

"No. Just sleepy."

And I fell into the darkness again.

I woke up again, much later, feeling better.

Jake was sitting across me, watching me carefully.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better," I smiled at him.

"You were bitten," he informed me.

My smile faded. "I know. How am I alive?"

"I don't know."

"Hybrid," Sam spat, stomping into the room.

I squinted at him. What the hell was he on about?

"What?" Jake asked.

"We did some research. Bella here is a vampire-human hybrid. That's the only way she could have survived the attack."

"That's ridiculous. Bella would know if she's a-"

"I am," I cut in.

Jake looked at me shocked.

"What!"

"Charlie isn't my real dad. My real dad is Phil and he's a vampire."

"You need to leave," Sam said to me.

"But I'm not dangerous," I protested.

"It doesn't matter. You're one of them."

I took a deep breath to stop the tears threatening to overflow.

"Fine. I'll leave."

"I'm sorry," Jake said to me as he drove me back home.

"Its not your fault Sam is an uptight freak."

"There's a reason for that," Jake said in a controlled voice.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You remember the first time we met. At the beach?"

"Yes."

"I told you some local legends."

"So?"

"Let's just say that sometimes legends can be true."

He pulled up to Charlie's driveway.

"What? I don't understand."

"You will. Eventually. Goodbye, Bella."

I understood by his tone that we would possibly never see each other again.

"Bye," I said in a whisper before getting out the truck.

"Mum?" I asked in disbelief as I stared at the woman in the lounge.

"Charlie called us. We were worried when you didn't return home," Renee said.

"Oh."

"Bella, are you okay?" Renee asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why?" I answered calmly.

"What's that smell?" Phil demanded, stomping in and joining us.

I looked at him, bewildered. I had never seen him look so angry before.

"What smell?"

He walked to me and sniffed. I froze, remembering what had happened earlier, and took a step back.

"Why do I smell werewolves and a vampire?"

"Werewolves?"

The legends! That was what Jake had been talking about. He was a werewolf.

Unbelivably! My best friend- or ex best friend since I was sure that we weren't friends anymore- was a werewolf!

"I was attacked," I admitted.

"Define attack," Renee said, raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and sat down on the couch. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"And yet you're fine?" Phil asked once I was done explaining.

"Yeah, I don't understand how."

"Its probably something to do with you being part-vampire," he said.

"Could you please not say that? It makes me feel...not human."

"Okay then."

I could tell that Phil was hurt but I needed time-lots of time- to process what I was.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's working late," Renee answered, "He doesn't know that we're here."

"So we can leave now?" I asked.

"You still want to leave?"

I nodded.

"Ok then."

"I'll start the car," said Phil.

This was it then. No turning back. I was going to begin a new life.

**My birthday is coming up- 1 July. We're having a party on the 2****nd****. And some not very nice people are coming. So, if you want to give me a gift or brighten my day, send me a review.**

**And if you have BBM, PM me your pin. I'm always looking for new contacts.**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the birthday wishes- the birthday and the party were both equally awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bella or Damon(though I wish I did) or Twilight/ Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter 12**

**Bella**

"So what do you think?" Phil asked me as we entered Mystic Falls.

"Great," I muttered dully.

After all, _I _had already been in Mystic Falls.

"Why don't we get something to eat?" he suggested.

"Because you don't eat?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Renee asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"Well, here we are. Let's go eat," Phil said cheerfully.

I looked at him. I was trying to convey as much of my unhappiness on him as possible. Was he not receiving it? Don't get me wrong. I was happy to be leaving Forks but I hated that he had to be the one to give me the new beginning.

"You're going to love it here," Phil assured me as we walked into the Mystic Falls Grill.

I ordered a burger and coke while Phil simply had a soda. Renee ordered a salad. I really hoped that she wasn't trying to be a vegetarian again.

It was only once I had finished my meal that I realized that someone was watching me.

I looked up and met the gaze of Caroline. She smiled at me and waved. I waved back.

"You know her?" Renee asked.

"Yeah. I've been here before."

"Really?"

"Yeah, for a school project. It's a long story."

Caroline walked over to us. "I thought that was you," she said, grinning.

"It's me."

She gestured to a seat at our table. "May I?"

"Sure."

"So, what are you doing back here?"

"I'm moving here."

"No! Really?"

"Yep."

"Oh, that's so amazing. Elena is back too, you know."

"She told me."

"So you're finishing your senior year, right? Maybe we'll be in the same classes." She grabbed a pen from her bag and a paper napkin from the table. She scribbled something on it and then shoved the paper at me. "Here's my number. Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks."

"No problem. I have to go but we should totally go out one day."

"Sure."

She beamed at me once more before getting up and leaving.

"She seems pretty chirpy," Renee commented.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"We should get going. Jenna must be wondering where we are."

"Okay."

"Phil!" cried a Jenna, throwing her arms around him after opening the door.

"Jenna, it's good to see you."

Jenna pulled back and looked at Renee.

"And this must be the beautiful Renee. Hello."

"Hi," Renee said.

"Bella!" Elena cried, running towards me and giving me a hug. "I'm so glad you're here."

"That makes two of us."

Elena looked at Phil and stiffened. "You must be Phil."

"Hello."

"And you must be Renee."

Renee smiled tightly. "Hello, Elena."

Elena turned back to me. "We've extended and created a room for you. C'mon. You'll just love it!"

I followed her upstairs. "Jeremy is out…somewhere. You will probably meet him later. If he decides to return home, that is."

Elena walked to a door at the end of the hallway. "Here it is," she announced, throwing the door open.

I walked in. My room had a window seat and a double bed. A mirror stood at the end of the room. The colour was a lime green and it looked good.

"I decorated it myself," Elena said.

"It's good."

"The room next to this is mine. I share a bathroom with Jer. You will have to use the other bathroom- it's at the opposite end of the hallway, next to Jenna's room."

"I come with luggage," Jenna yelled, walking into the room with all my stuff. "So, what do you think of the room, Bella?"

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"Well, I'll leave you two to get settled. There's pasta in the fridge if you get hungry. I have a date."

"With who?" Elena and I asked.

"Rick."

"Ew, gross."

"Who's Rick?" I asked.

"Alaric Saltzman. He's our new History teacher."

"Well, maybe Jenna will be able to improve your marks for you," I suggested.

"Jer is the one who needs the marks, not me."

"Whatever, I'm getting late."

"Bye," Elena and I chorused.

I sat down on the end of my new bed. "How are you doing with…everything?"

"You mean that fact that you and I are sisters?"

I nodded.

"Pretty good. I'm trying not to think about it too much. I feel as if I've been betrayed. I just wish that Jenna would have told me, instead of Stefan."

"How is he?"

"He's fine." She looked at me and then quickly looked away, "They both are."

There was a silence. "Well, you've always been like a sister to me so I guess I'm not that upset. You do realize that this means that you are also a descendant of Katherine's?"

I scrunched up my nose. "Yuck! Thanks for that. Now I know that I'm related to a vampire-slut."

Elena laughed. "Welcome to my world."

"Izz, you need to unpack," Phil said, coming upstairs with a few of my boxes.

"Did you bring your entire house?" Elena asked.

"Everything but the kitchen sink."

"Well, hurry up. When we're done packing, I want to take you to the Grill to meet my friends."

"Yes, sir," I said with a mock-salute.

We finished with most of the unpacking before I throw my sneakers at the wall and demanded that we leave the house.

Now, we were on our way to the Grill.

"You should probably know that Stefan is _really _upset with you."

"What? Why?"

"You fooled him and escaped to Italy to stay with a bunch of vampires. Who wouldn't be upset?"

"I wanted to leave everything behind. I thought that maybe I would be able to forget."

"If forgetting is what you want then why were you upset with Damon?"

"I wanted it to be my choice. And now that I don't know- or know pieces rather- I want to know. It's so confusing."

"You always want what you can't have."

"That is so true!"

Elena pulled up outside the Grill. It was pretty busy.

"Is it always like that?" I asked, knowing that the last two times I had been here the place had been close to empty.

"Sometimes. It's the only place in town that we can hang out at so everyone tends to flock her."

I spotted Caroline sitting next to a blonde blue-eyed boy.

"You remember Caroline, right?" Elena asked.

"Yeah."

"This is her boyfriend, Matt."

"Hello," Matt said, smiling at me.

"Hi."

"This is Bonnie and you know Stefan."

I blushed. "Hi."

"You and I need to talk," he told me sternly but there was a light in his eyes.

"I'm really sorry," I said.

"We'll discuss it later."

"Sounds like fun."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit, Bella."

Elena's friends were very friendly. I felt right at home with them.

"Hey! Let's play pool!" Caroline suggested.

"Uh, not such a good idea," I said.

"Aw, c'mon."

"I suck at pool!"

"I'll teach you," Matt replied. "Care, you start the game. I'm going to teach Bells and then I'll be right with you."

"Alright. Let's go."

Matt managed to teach me how to play in a few minutes. I still played terribly with the others though.

"You need more practice," Bonnie said."

"She'll learn," Elena said with conviction. "You cannot live in Mystic Falls and not know how to play pool."

"We could arrange for lessons," Stefan said, thoughtfully.

"Well, as much as I love the enthusiasm you guys are expressing in my lack of pool skills, I am very tired and would love to go to bed. I've had a long day."

"You're just avoiding having the talk with me," Stefan replied.

"And that too."

Elena laughed. "She's right. We should be getting home."

We said our goodbyes and walked to the car.

"So what do you think of them?" Elena asked.

"Everyone seems very friendly," I said with a smile.

As time passed, I was starting to feel more at home in Mystic Falls. I felt as if I really could make my new beginning.

**Well, let's hope that that is true. The next chapter is already written. Yay! I shall update...toward the end of the month and monthly after that- reviews are a great help. And I'm going to change my pen-name to Vampire_Addict. Just a heads up for you guys when that does happen**

**And we're nearing the end of this story- I mentioned this was a series, didn't I?**

**Since it turned out shorter then expected, I need to know what you guys think I should do. Start the next part as part of this story or as part of a new story.**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**And now we're taking a look inside Bella's head to see how she REALLY feels. I figured since I started using my diary again, Bella should get a diary too,**

**Chapter 13**

**Bella**

I got ready for bed as soon as we got home. All the unpacking had taken a toll on me. I washed my face and then walked back to my room. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and tripped over a small shoebox. The lid of the box fell over.

Even if I wanted to start a new life, I would still have to cope with my clumsiness. I picked up the box and looked at its contents. It was a memory box I had since I was little. I spotted a familiar blue spiral notebox. I flipped through it. It was my diary. I had written in it until I was fourteen. There were still some blank pages in it. I smiled and ran my hands over the front cover. Things were so much simpler back then.

I took the diary with me to bed and sat down cross-legged. I rummaged around my stationery set until I found a pen. And I began to write.

_Dear Diary_

_This feels so weird- writing after so long. So much has happened. I met a guy, Edward. He was a vampire. Yeah, a real vampire. I fell in love with him and he left me. I don't remember much of him. There's bits and pieces. It's like I had dreamed the whole thing up._

_Mum remarried. His name is Phil. Apparently he's a vampire too and my real dad. It's a really long story. I have a step-sister, Elena. Her boyfriend, Stefan is a vampire too. Stefan and his brother, Damon visited Forks where Elena was a while back. Elena looks like their vampire ex-girlfriend, Katherine. And when I say that, I mean that she is the exact image of Katherine. I think it's kinda creepy since they both love Elena too. History really does repeat itself._

_Anyway, Damon compelled me(that's a mind control thingy) to forget about Edward. I've forgotten most of the things but they come back to me sometimes. Maybe it's because I'm part-vampire? There's nothing vampire-like about me at all though._

_I worked with vampires. I went to Italy to escape once I found out that Damon had compelled me. I know that I didn't want to remember anything before the compulsion and now I want to know what happened so badly. You know what they say about the grass being greener on the other side. I just wish I knew what I had done to lose him._

_Now I'm in Mystic Falls, the place that Stefan and Damon were born in. And Elena too. This is my new beginning. I'm going to start all over. I'm probably never going to remember what happened between Edward and I. But I have to accept that. It hurts but I'll get over it…eventually. The pain comes and goes. I only feel it when I allow myself to feel, something that I try not to do. I'm numb and in a sick way, I like it that way. It allows me to pretend that there's nothing wrong with me. I can imagine that maybe I'm just like everyone else. But I'm not. I know I'm not._

"Bella?"

I looked up. Elena stood at my door with a tentative smile on her face.

"Hi."

"Hey. You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Just checking. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. You don't need to ask." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Unless you've suddenly turned into a vampire."

She laughed. "No."

She walked in and sat at the end of the bed. Her eyes fell on the book in my hand. "Is that…a diary?"

"Yeah," I closed the book and held it to my chest.

"I didn't know you kept a diary."

"I don't. It's really old. I found it and thought that I should use it."

"My mum gave me a diary when I was younger," Elena said, smiling wistfully.

"You miss her."

She nodded. "And now to find out that she wasn't…"

"I know."

"Anyway, we're meeting at the Grill tomorrow to give you a tour," she said to me.

"We?" I arched an eyebrow at her.

"Stefan, Caroline, Matt and I," she clarified.

"And how exactly is this tour group of ours going to travel?"

"I'm taking my car and Matt is taking his. You're travelling with Stefan and I. Matt and Caroline will be on their own, behind us. We're going to show you the town. You'll need to know the ins and outs of Mystic Falls if you're staying."

I smiled at her, the first genuine smile in a while. "I look forward to it."

"Great." She stood up. "Now go get some sleep. We're walking up early tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Elena."

"Night, Izz."

**Yay, an update! The next chapter has an awkward breakfast, the tour and some stalking. Review please!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I tried to update as fast as possible. I hope you guys like it.**

**Chapter 14- Sightseeing**

"Bella, wake up."

"Mmm."

"Bella."

"Go away."

"It's already 9AM. Get up!"

Elena yanked the blankets away. I covered my head with my pillow.

"No."

The smell of bacon and eggs wafted up to my room. My stomach growled. I groaned as I try to ignore it. I had spent most of the night having nightmares and needed sleep more then food.

Elena tried to pry the pillow away. "Phil's making breakfast."

I gave up and let her pull the pillow away.

"Stop bribing my stomach. I'm tired. I got barely any sleep last night," I said with a frown.

"Want to talk about it?" Elena asked concerned.

I shook my head. "There's nothing to talk about. Just some nightmares."

"Elena, is she up?" I heard Jenna call up the stairs.

"Yes," I responded back.

"Go get ready. We have a big day ahead," Elena said, smiling brightly at me.

"But I don't wanna."

"Don't care."

"No."

Elena huffed before finally pushing me out of bed. I fell to the floor with a thump.

"What the hell?"

"I want you down in 20 minutes," she replied before walking out my room.

I sighed and lay there for a minute, just thinking.

This was my life now. I would have to get used to it. It would be weird without Charlie. I already missed him but I knew that the move was for the best.

I stood up and walked to the bathroom, not wanting to face the wrath of Elena.

I dressed in faded jeans and a black T-shirt. Touring didn't need a special outfit in my opinion.

When I got downstairs, everyone was already seated. Jenna was at the head of the table with Phil on her left and Renee on her right. There was a dark-haired boy who looked as tired as I felt, sitting at the opposite end of the table. I guessed that he must have been Jeremy, Elena's brother.

He smiled up at me as I entered.

"You must be Bella."

"Izz," I corrected automatically.

"Right, sorry. I'm Jeremy."

Elena walked in from the kitchen. "We have to meet the others at the grill in half an hour," she said, taking a seat next to Jeremy.

I followed her lead and took a seat across her. "That's enough time."

"Yeah, but we might not get to see everything. Mystic Falls is pretty big, you know."

"Actually, no, I don't. If I did, we wouldn't need this tour."

Jeremy laughed while Elena just narrowed her eyes at me.

After that, we ate breakfast in silence. The whole atmosphere was strange. How exactly do you chat around the breakfast table after just finding a lost father/mother/sister? Not very comfortably, I can bet.

I was glad when Elena and I finally got out of the house.

"Well, that wasn't awkward."

"Tell me about it. And we're going to live like this."

Elena's face brightened up at that. "You're going to love it here. We start school tomorrow."

"Isn't that a bit too soon?" I asked worriedly. "I don't have my stuff ready."

"Renee knows. She's gotten everything done. Your forms are filled in, you've gotten a place in school and your supplies are ready. Well, I don't think you need anything new."

I frowned as I leaned forward. I thought I had saw…

"Do you?" she asked after a pause.

"Do I want?"

"Need anything new for school?"

"Oh. No," I shook my head before turning back to the window.

I thought I had saw Damon.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, noticing my distracted mood.

"Yeah," I lied.

She looked at me suspiciously but didn't say anything. I looked out the window, scanning the moving scenery in the hopes of catching another glimpse. Nothing. I was probably just hallucinating again.

The others were already waiting for us when we got to the Grill. Stefan greeted Elena with a kiss. I looked away to give them some privacy.

"Hey, do you mind if we…?" Stefan asked her.

"Stefan, no."

"I just want to get it out of the way."

"Fine."

I looked up at them.

"He wants to talk to you," Elena sounded tired.

"Now?" I asked.

"That's what I said. I'll be with Caroline and Matt," she said before walking away.

"I would say that I'm sorry but that would be a lie," I spoke before he could.

"You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't."

"Why would you even do that, Bella?"

"Izz."

"You know how the Volturi are. You were incredibly lucky."

I lifted my shoulders in a half-shrug. "I wanted an escape. I thought…"

"You thought what? That dying would make everything better?" he hissed in a low voice.

"Look, I appreciate your concern," my voice sounded hollow even to me, "but that's all in the past now."

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

"Good. I'd hate for you to still be involved with vampires."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Those vampires," he amended.

"Isn't that a form of vampire racism? Vampism?"

"You're not funny," he said to me. He turned to Elena and waved her over. "We're ready."

"Great," she smiled at us.

"We're going to the Falls first," she said as she got into the car.

"The Falls?" I echoed.

"Yep. The Mystic Falls."

The Falls were, like the name suggests, just a waterfall. But I had to admit that it was beautiful.

"Wow."

"I know, right?" Caroline said grinning.

"It's amazing."

"It was where Stefan and Elena first met," Caroline added.

"Really?"

"Um, no. But we did attend a party that was nearby."

"Where did you guys first meet?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know," Elena answered with a blush.

"School," Stefan said at the first time.

"That's not so bad," I replied.

"It's a long story. We'll discuss it later," Elena assured me.

"Yes. We have places to go, people to see and so very little time," said Caroline.

We continued the tour and managed to finish the entire town by the afternoon. All through the day, I couldn't shake off the feeling that I was being watched. It was creepy. We returned home at about eight after having dinner at the Grill and another game of pool. Which I lost, obviously.

Being bad at pool was probably my biggest problem now. Well, that and my clumsiness. But it felt good to worry about such mundane things. My life felt…normal. And I liked it.

**I don't know how I feel about that chapter. But what's done is done. Next chapter, we see Bella at school and then at a bar where she meets a very familiar blue-eyed hottie.**

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! So sorry for not updating. It feels like forever. My dad had a mild heart attack and was admitted in hospital. PLUS I had writers block so it was difficult to write. Enough with the excuses, here's another chapter.**

**Chapter 15**

**Bella**

I got out of bed as soon as my alarm went off. There was dread and nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

Changing schools only made my new beginning that much more real (and that much scarier).

Elena was completely cool as we made breakfast. Well, she made breakfast. I just stood in the corner, eating a granola bar and wishing the day was already over. Puking was a risk I could do without. I didn't want to be the new girl again.

"It's going to be fine," Elena assured me as we entered Bonnie's car.

"Easy for you to say. You've been in school before. I'm going to be the new girl…again."

"And everyone is going to love you! Calm down," Bonnie chirped in.

"Besides, you've made friends with Caroline. That practically guarantees that you'll be comfortable," Elena added.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Elena wouldn't lie to me. And if I had started over at Forks with nothing wrong…a image of Damon flashed to mind…urgh, never mind.

"We're here," Bonnie announced, pulling me out of my reverie.

I glanced up at the red brick building. A sign pronounced it as 'Mystic Falls High'. Students were clustered in groups outside, standing and chatting. It all looked more social then studious.

"Doesn't seem that bad," I admitted hesitantly.

Elena grinned at me. "Told you so."

We got out the car and I followed them to a table on the grassy lawn. Caroline and Matt were already seated with Stefan.

"You're here," Caroline shrieked as we approached, attracting the attention of several students.

"Hi, Care."

I was aware of the fact that many pairs of curious eyes were glued to us.

"Everybody, this is Isabella," Caroline said to our audience.

A few brave kids gave me tentative smiles and waves.

I smiled back. Yes, Mystic Falls didn't seem all that bad.

By lunchtime I had made friends with many of the students. They were friendly and, surprisingly, asked hardly any question about Forks.

The weather was good so we ate outside, at the same table we sat at in the morning.

"So what do you think of it so far?" Stefan asked.

"I like it," I smiled at him.

"Great."

"Better then Forks?" Caroline asked.

"Care! You can't expect her to think that. Forks is her home," Elena said.

"Was," Caroline and I said at the same time.

She grinned at me. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"So you're already feeling at home in Mystic Falls," Bonnie said, beaming. "You adjust quick."

"Adapt or die," I deadpanned.

A loud squawk from nearby caught my attention. There was a crow perched on the school sign.

"That is a big crow," I commented.

Bonnie, Elena and Stefan instantly turned to see the crow.

"Yeah. Big," Bonnie said flatly.

Elena glanced at Stefan. They seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

Stefan stood up. "I actually was supposed to get something done for my uncle. I need to leave."

"What about classes?"

He grinned at me. "I'm an expert on History. I'll be fine."

Right. Being a vampire did have its perks.

He bent down and gave Elena a peck.

"See you guys later."

I turned back to see the unusually big bird and then realized that it had disappeared. Apparently even the bird had better things to do then be at school.

In History, I finally got to see Jenna's date, Mr Saltzman.

"He's really not that bad," I commented.

"He's your teacher," Bonnie reminded me teasingly.

"I'm just saying that Jenna could do a lot worse," I directed this comment to Elena.

"Yeah, I guess. She kinda did. She dated Logan Fell, the news guy…" She paused and waited for Mr Saltzman to write on the chalkboard.

"What happened?" I asked.

"A little accident occurred and he was turned into a…you know."

"And?"

"Da- Stefan took care of it."

I didn't miss the slip-up. She quickly turned back to her book. I let the topic drop.

**Stefan**

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, storming in to Damon's room.

"Hello, brother. It's good to see you too."

He stood at the window, his back facing me and a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't that all familiar? We had this conversation before," he drawled.

"Leave," I ordered.

Damon turned again and raised an eyebrow at me. "It's my house too, brother."

"You know you shouldn't be here."

"And you know exactly how things ended the last time you didn't want me staying here," he answered calmly.

"Bella is trying to move on. She doesn't need you here."

"What makes you think that I've come back for her?"

"Why are you back then?"

"Nostalgia. It's a bitch," he downed the rest of his drink. "Let it go, Stefan. I promise not to interfere in your little game of pretend-human."

He strolled past me. "Scouts honour, Stef."

Problem was, Damon was never a scout.


	19. Chapter 19

**After a severe case of writer's block and chronic heartbreak(my first- or first that was so painful that it actually rendered me incapable of writing), I am back! Let's hope that this time I'll last longer then my three week winter vacation.**

_**EDIT:**_** OMG! I am really so sorry. Just started the Spring vacation and I found this. I thought I had already posted it. Sorry guys. But hey the next chapter is nearly done(there's like another 2 paragraphs till the end).**

**And this is the last chapter of the first part of the story. Now that we've gotten the ball rolling, we can move on to the juicy parts. Enjoy**

**Chapter 16**

**Bella**

The next few weeks passed by in a relatively normal fashion. School, homework, the occasional party. I was finally living the life of a normal teenager and I loved it.

But nothing lasts forever and I eventually began to miss the castle of Volterra. I had gotten used to Italy and while I did enjoy the break that Mystic Falls provided, I wasn't sure if I could live in the small town for very long.

I enjoyed the break but for me, it was just that- a break. I wanted to return to my life of recklessness. It was all I had left.

Which is why, one night, when Caroline hadn't planned a party for us to attend and my homework load was practically non-existent; I decided to leave the town for a short bit.

While exploring on my own, I had found a bar just twenty minutes out of town. And that was where I was heading.

"I'm going out for a drive," I announced after dinner.

"Where to?" Elena asked.

I was glad that Stefan hadn't joined us for dinner. He had been annoyingly overprotective ever since I moved to Mystic Falls. He would certainly have suspected something and probably would have even insisted on coming with me.

"Just around. I'll stop by the Falls maybe. I need the fresh air."

As soon as the words were out, I regretted them. Elena loved the Falls. I only hoped she wouldn't ask to come with.

"Oh ok. I think I'm just going to have an early night," she replied.

"Be safe, Bella," Phil said to me.

"I will," I smiled, resisting the urge to correct him.

While everyone else stuck to the nickname Izz, Phil seemed determined to annoy me by calling me Bella no matter how many times I corrected him.

I helped clean up the dinner dishes before grabbing the truck keys and heading outside. Charlie had been kind enough to have it delivered. It was his attempt to make me feel more comfortable. The truck stood out in contrast to the other vehicles in town but it was mine and I loved it.

I got in and started the engine. It roared to life, bringing a smile to my face.

I reversed out the Gilberts' driveway and prepared to live life a little more on my terms.

I found the bar easily. It was not long before I was inside, reveling in the familiar atmosphere.

"What can I get you, sweetheart?" the bartender asked me as I took a seat.

"Vodka martini."

"Coming right up."

I smiled at him gratefully.

"So you're new here?" He asked, handing me my drink.

"That obvious?"

"Yep. And you're here at the bar, instead of in a corner like the others."

"The others?" I took a sip of my drink.

He nodded behind me. "With Mr. Smooth over there."

I half-turned on my stool to find a group of giggling girls gathered in a circle. I didn't bother looking for the ' '.

This time, I wasn't interested.

"Well I guess I'm not easy bait then," I remarked to the bartender.

He smiled at me. "I'm Ben."

"Isabella."

"Well, Bella-"

"Izz," I corrected.

"Izz, you may not be easy bait but you've definitely caught his eye."

"Mr Smooth?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ben nodded and quickly walked away.

I turned around and what I saw nearly made me fall out my seat.

In the middle of the crowd of girls, was none other than Damon Salvatore.

Though I supposed that shouldn't have been a surprise. Damon always did have a way with the women.

I stared at him, unsure of what to do or say. Stefan didn't tell me that he was back in town.

Well technically, we weren't in town but still. The same rules applied.

We both remained silent before he excused himself from his posse and made his way over to me.

"Izz," he said solemnly.

I had never before heard him sound so serious. I was tempted to laugh but nothing about this situation was funny.

"Hi," I said bluntly.

"Didn't expect to see you here. Thought you changed."

"Thought you were out of town."

"I am," he grinned at me.

I stared stonily at him. His smile faded. For lack of anything better to do, I finished my drink.

"You look good," he said after a pause.

"Thanks," I said quietly.

Silence. I ran a hand through my hair, considering leaving the bar (and Damon Salvatore).

"Bella, about what happened..."

I stiffened.

"I really am sorry," he said sincerely.

I met his gaze. He really did look serious. No hint of mischief or mocking in his eyes.

"It's okay," I said finally. "I know you were trying to help."

"I really didn't mean to hurt you."

I smiled tentatively. "I guess in the long run it was kind of for the better."

"So you're not mad?"

"I've had time to get over it."

He visibly relaxed.

"I have to go now. I'll see you around," I told him.

He nodded and moved out of my way. "Goodbye Izz."

"Goodbye Damon."

I walked to my truck, feeling lighter than I did before.

As I drove home, I wondered if Damon would return back to Mystic Falls. I knew he and I still weren't the best of friends but things were better now. It would probably be a lot easier for us to get back to being friends if he did return.

A movement in the rearview mirror caught my attention. I checked the mirror again but couldn't see anything. Weird.

I pressed down harder on the accelerator. While it may have been dark and I may have drank(albeit just one drink), I knew that there was no way I was hallucinating.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep calm.

This was Mystic Falls. If anything lurked in the darkness, it wasn't your usual criminal. It was something much more sinister.

When I glimpsed the movement again, I knew I was definitely not hallucinating. I pressed down even harder on the accelerator. The truck groaned in protest.

And then without warning, the truck hit something- no, someone.

It spun over. As the truck fell upside down, I registered that: a) nothing could damage my truck- nothing human anyway and b) whatever it was that hit my truck- which looked to be a 'someone'- had stood up and was walking over to me.

And then everything faded into blackness.

**Review! Should have the next chapter up soon**


	20. Sequel

**The next part of the story is up! It's called 'Imperfect Match: Loyalty and Betrayal'. It takes place from TVD 1.12- 1.18. Damon's true reasons for going to Forks are revealed as well as another secret about the Gilberts/Cullens/Swans. This family has more skeletons in their closets than ancient diaries. And speaking of diaries, Bella- sorry, Izz- is busy helping Damon to find a special one. I'm sure you can guess why.**

**With Bella's loyalty lying with Damon and Elena's lying with Stefan, it's going to be really interesting to see how the 'sisters' relationship is affected by the Salvatores.**

**I'm really excited about this so go check it out and let me know what you think. I'm taking a break from my other storys for now just to focus on this series(yes, I am that excited)**

**Xoxo**


End file.
